


After the end of the world

by TransverseLadybird



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bunker, Day 2 Mackson, I don't need an excuse to write Mackson but thanks for giving me one anyway, M/M, Post-Episode: s04e13 Praimfaya, Post-Season/Series 04, the100rarepairs18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransverseLadybird/pseuds/TransverseLadybird
Summary: For Day 2 of The 100 Rare Pairs Event.Miller and Jackson try to go on after Praimfaya.





	After the end of the world

Jackson’s eyes felt like they were on fire. They flickered open and all he could see was a haze around him. He had no clear recollection of anything but bits and pieces of memories started flowing back, each more painful than the last. He remembered the lottery, pulling names out of the bowl, the bowl smashing; the names going everywhere.

He tried to sit up, noticing some similar movements around him. Others were trying to wake up. His brain had come back to him just enough for the symptoms to click into place; they’d been gassed.  They’d been gassed by their own people.

Abby was stirring in front of him. He put his hand gently on her shoulder, though it felt like it weighed a tonne. She turned to look at him, then the rest of the room. The previously crowded room looked empty.

“The list,” whispered Abby. They looked up to see Kane and Jaha standing on the raised walkway. Their faces were made of stone. “The list of the 100. They used it.”

Jackson’s heart dropped as he tried to remember who was on that list. He tried to look around but the gas had left his vision blurred. He stumbled to his feet, and the room swayed around him.

The bodies looked almost indistinguishable but then he saw him. He stumbled to the body and dropped to his knees beside him.

“Nate,” he whispered.

The man’s eyes flickered open slightly. “Jackson? What happened?”

But he had run out of words. He just shook his head.

Miller sat up with Jackson’s help. “Where is everyone?”

“Gone,” whispered Jackson. “They had to decide.”

Miller realised what he was saying and his eyes widened in fear. He looked around hurriedly. The man he was looking for was missing.

“Maybe he’s with Kane,” he said wildly, but the fear on his face was eloquent; he knew it was too late.

Jackson looked up at Kane and Jaha on the raised platform and Miller followed his gaze. The younger man’s eyes filled with tears.

Kane saw them looking and moved down the walkway. The pile of names had been picked up and almost reverently placed in a pile. Kane picked up two slips and made his way to Miller. He wordlessly handed him the pieces of paper and then walked away. His face didn’t change expression. He didn’t seem to be present.

Jackson could only watch, one arm bracing Miller as he read the names.

Nate Miller, said the first one, in Miller’s own handwriting. The next one said the same, but it wasn’t the same handwriting. Sgt David Miller had never had a chance in the lottery.

Miller crumpled into Jackson’s arms. His friends had not returned, and his father had not been chosen; had not wanted to be chosen. All Jackson could do was hold him steady, knowing that he wouldn’t be enough to get him through the end of the world.

 

***

 

“Everyone’s meeting in the centre.” Abby had gone straight from medical to the assembly, but Jackson wanted to change. He’d found Miller lying on his bunk, his eyes staring at the ceiling.

“I heard the announcement,” he replied tonelessly.

“Listen, you have to be there. You know how ugly this can get,” said Jackson.

Miller’s reply was to throw his gun recklessly to Jackson without looking at him. Jackson caught it out of instinct but held it away from his body gingerly. Miller must have seen the movement because he turned to look at Jackson incredulously.

“It’s just a gun, what’s it going to do?”

Jackson gritted his teeth against a number of sharp replies. He put it down and took a step back.

“You really hate it?”

“Look at the damage we’ve done with them.” Miller looked about to reply scathingly but must have seen something in Jackson’s face that stopped him. He got to his feet and put his hands on Jackson’s shoulders bracingly.

“Hey,” he said softly, “it’s alright.” Jackson looked down. He didn’t want to be weak in front of Miller; he’d been putting all his effort into being strong for him since the cull.

Miller, on the other hand, just pulled him into a hug. He was remembering Brian, who had adapted to using a gun in the months between Farm Station landing on Earth and reuniting with him. By the time they’d reunited, it had been like he’d been born using one; no hesitation.

Jackson had survived on Earth for the same length of time and still hadn’t given up on peace. While Miller felt like he’d been hardened beyond repair, Jackson wouldn’t even use violence to defend himself. It made Miller feel ashamed. But he would pick up and use that gun if it meant protecting Jackson.

He released Jackson slowly but kept one hand on his shoulder as he reached for the gun with the other. When it was nestled in the crook of his arm, he grabbed Jackson’s hand.

“Let’s go,” he said firmly. Jackson smiled wryly. It was the first time Miller had sounded like himself since the death wave.


End file.
